


Cupcakes

by kittiecriss



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, M/M, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiecriss/pseuds/kittiecriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Daddy!Klaine) a special day in Kurt and Blaine’s little girl’s life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

Blaine slowly sat up and saw that Kurt wasn’t in the bed with him. He leaned over and turned off Kurt’s alarm clock.

“Daddy, it’s my birthday! It’s my birthday, daddy!”

Charlotte jumped on top of Blaine and he chuckled. He then grabbed her and started tickling her. She giggled and flailed until she was begging him to stop. He gave her a big kiss on her cheek.

“Happy Birthday, Charlie! I can’t believe you’re four years old already.”

“I’m a big girl now!”

“You sure are. Now what do you want for your birthday breakfast?”

They both climbed off the bed and made their way to the kitchen. Blaine’s jaw dropped when he saw Kurt asleep at the counter. He walked over to him and gently nudged him.

“Kurt, honey, wake up. Did you stay up all night?”

Kurt jolted awake and wiped his eyes.

“I had to finish the cupcakes for Charlie to take to her class. I messed up the first batch, so I had start from scratch."

He pointed to the two dozen little cupcake creations.

Charlotte gasped.

“Papa, you made them!”

Kurt smiled and picked his daughter up into his arms so she could get a better look.

“Of course, I made them! It's your special day and you wanted Minnie Mouse cupcakes to take to school.”

She gave him the biggest smile in the world and hugged him tight.

“You’re the Best Papa in the World!”

Suddenly, the phone rang and Blaine went to go answer it. He came back and handed the phone to Charlotte.

“Your Grandpa Burt wants to talk to you.”

She grabbed the phone and went into the other room. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist and kissed his cheek.

“You really are the Best Papa in the World. I can’t believe you did all of this. I could have helped.”

Kurt just smiled and kissed Blaine back.

“I was up for the challenge. Anyways, you’re taking care of her party tomorrow. I was looking up cupcake ideas with her the other day and we found these online. I made the little bows out of white chocolate and the ears are mini Oreos. Pretty neat, huh?”

Blaine pushed Kurt’s hair out of his face.

“Super neat! How much sleep did you get?”

“Enough.”

Kurt yawned and Blaine directed him to the dining room table. Blaine began brewing the coffee as Charlotte came skipping in.

“Grandpa Burt said that he’s coming this afternoon with Grandma Carole!”

Kurt picked her up onto his lap.

“Are you ready for your party tomorrow, Charlotte? Your daddy organized an American Girl party tomorrow.”

She gasped and covered her mouth.

“Really, daddy?”

“Yes, baby girl, I talked to Alicia and Caroline’s moms and they’re gonna go with us tomorrow. Also, your Aunt Rachel’s coming with your cousin, Wendy.”

She immediately hugged Kurt and then ran over to Blaine.

“I have the best daddy and papa in the world!”

She then ran to her room to go change for school. Kurt just shook his head.

“Do you think we spoil her too much?”

Blaine chuckled.

“Probably but we deserve to. We waited three whole years for a baby and I’m gonna spoil that precious little girl for the rest of my life.”

Kurt walked over to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“The rest of OUR lives.”


End file.
